Drunk Oz
by flyingcircus13
Summary: Oz was having a party with his friends to celebrate his birthday. What happens when the cheerful and cheeky Oz, gets drunk? There are no women to settle this problem, though, they have gone somewhere, and Alice made Oz drink wine, Oz is drunk, and things can't get crazier. Especially with more than one person drunk... A lot of OOC... and a little Break/Oz.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note & summary:

This is my first fanfic. Sorry if I made some mistakes ^^;.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. It is owned by its respective owners.**

Oz was having a party with his friends to celebrate his birthday. What happens when the cheerful and cheeky Oz, gets drunk? There are no women to settle this problem, though, they have gone somewhere.

Somewhere in the Vessalius mansion, a loud cheering could be heard.

"Meat! Meat!" shouted Alice while taking mouthful bites of meat hold by her bare hands.

"Know some manners you stupid rabbit!

"Shut up you idiot seaweed!"

Just then, Alice saw a wine bottle and decided to drink it.

"Oz! You hafta drink this!" exclaimed the black haired girl, shoving a purplish red liquid, half bitter and half sweet, down Oz's throat.

_No choice… _

Seeing no other chances, Oz gulped down the said liquid, making an audible noise as he felt himself drown into sleep.

"Young master! What did that stupid rabbit give you?!"

'Slump!' Oz's head leaned harshly on the table. The table was decorated with the finest golden silk and red linings forming the symbol of the Vesalius family. Everyone froze at the sight of Oz defenselessly drunk on the table.

"I didn't know Oz had such a low level of alcohol tolerance," stated Break, slightly smirking.

Because Alice kept on arguing with Gil, the women somehow decided to leave to have their 'private moment' in another room, leaving Break, Gilbert, Oz, and (since this is a fan fiction…) Jack in the room

All the men were dumfounded. They had no idea why the women left, leaving a bunch of men in the room.

Without realizing it, they were blushing and staring at the drunken Oz. His face was bright red around the cheeks, eyelashes fluttering, and his pale skin around his lips was moved to a rhythm to help his muttering cherry lips.

_Cute… _

They all thought at once, remembering how dark the boy looks when he is not drunk and how innocent he looks, now that he is drunk.

Suddenly, Oz woke up, rubbing his eyes, still filled with sleepiness. Not long, the usually cheerful Oz wore a hatred-filled expression.

"What are you staring at?" asked Oz, with a threatening voice.

At that new Oz, the guys stared blankly with eyes full of shock.

"Young master, what has happened to you?"

"Oz… What is wrong?" asked Jack, with a concerned look.

"Heh. Something wrong with me? You lowlifes should appreciate not getting slaughtered at the sight of *hic* me!"

For it seemed like there was not enough shock, Oz stood up from his chair and reached the bed, shuffling something under it.

"O-oz..!" To Gil's surprise, Oz took a sword beneath the bed and started unsheathing it.

"Bow before me, for you shall taste the fear from the depths of the *hic* abyss *hic*!"

The rarely serious Oz was now stern-faced and holding a sword just adds his menacing aura.

Oz stepped one by one, by each step, getting nearer to a man.

"Oz, what are you doing?" asked Break, as he saw the young boy getting even nearer to him. For the first time in his life (maybe) he faced a slight feeling of fear.

"Shut up!"

Just then, Oz took a giant leap onto Break. 'Clunk' was heard as Oz threw the sword, which landed just a few millimeters beside Jack. Oz then started dozing off.

"What the hell was that…?" stated Jack, not needing an answer.

Just then, Oz woke up again. The same manner as before, but now with a yawn. Everyone was ready to run from the room if they saw the dark Oz again. To their surprise,

"Gil-channn!" Oz shouted, his hands welcoming Gil for a hug.

"Y-young master!" Shouted Gil, his face slightly blushing.

Oz was now smiling innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

So here it is. I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit. Just a warning, this chapter contains slight Break/Oz, slight I said.

'I feel hot,' thought Oz as he started taking off his vest and moving into unbuttoning his shirt.

"Erm, what are you doing? Please stop, master," demanded Gil, who was flushed at the sight of Oz's bare chest.

'Oh, he looks sexy…' thought Jack, tilting his head a bit to the left and fingers holding his chin as if he was thinking of something very important.

"It's hot…" said Oz, now proceeding to taking off his belt, but Gil stopped him before he could do anything else.

Suddenly, Oz stood up and walked wobbly, heading towards Jack.

"Hn? Oh! It's Mr. Barney!" he cheered with a drunken tone and jumping with joy.

"Haha. Barney, me?" stated Jack with a displeased tone.

"Y-young master… You like Barney?!"

"Ah, Gil there you are," Oz said as he walked towards Break.

Oz stood on the tip of his toes and held Break's neck, bringing him to a passionate kiss.

"Oz… What are you doing?" asked Break, after Oz finished the kiss, with an angry tone.

"Ah, Gil, you have grown old, have you not? Your hair is white!"

"Y-young master?"

"Hahahaha, Oz you're mistaking me for that seaweed?"

"Seaweed? Oh, so you're Alice, sorry Alice I thought you were Gil.

Oz shivered at the cold breeze brushing his chest, and not realizing that he had taken off his clothes. Again, Oz slipped to a slumber, making the others stare worriedly at the waking-and-sleeping-back Oz.

Feeling annoyed, Jack turned to do something, just something to not make him feel bored when the tiny boy is sleeping, drunk, on the floor.

Just before Jack could reach for a bottle of wine, he was met with a strong wind and a sound of a metal hitting the wall. Oz has once again turned violent and threw his scythe to Jack, who barely missed it, if it weren't for Oz's blurry vision, Jack would have now ended in the hospital.

"Barney is a dinosaur who is as purple as the sea!~" sang Oz as he wobbly walked towards Jack who was still speechless.

"Err… Oz, I think the sea isn't purple and why are you using such a fierce expression?" asked Jack awkwardly, somehow trying to change the topic, with hope that Oz can turn back to the non-violent Oz.

"Haha, Barney, you are so funny that you make the day sunny and you shall pay for that!~" answered Oz, not meaning even understanding what he himself is saying.

Then Oz started to pounce up and down.

"M-master, w-what are y-you doing?"

"Silence. I'm a ballerina," answered Oz, hopping gracefully as he landed on the floor.

Jack now has drunk a bottle of wine and somehow, ened up drunk too.

"…Just how much chaos are those two going to cause?" questioned Glenn, who had been silent until now, but couldn't take it anymore as he saw Jack singing along with Oz.

"Mary has a little lamb, little damn! ~ Mary has a little camp whose fin was as white as glow! ~" both Oz and Jack sang, with the wrong lyrics due to their dizziness.

"Hehee~ How amusing~ I shall record this!" and off Break went and come back in a few seconds with a webcam.

Jack and Oz sang the night away with Gil panicking over his precious young master not wearing any top and Glenn slamming his head against the wall or dodging Oz's scythe once in a while.

The next morning, everyone was laying down whether it was on the bed or on the floor. The women, who were in the other room yesterday, came to wake the boys up.

"Wake up!" shouted them all at once. As expected, there came no response, the boys were in their own dreams with Oz muttering,

"Barney, no. Please don't!"

So, the women decided to do it the _hard_ way.

Alice bit Oz on the cheeks, which immediately woke Oz up, who had drool dripping down his lips.

Lady Sharon hit Break _hard_ on the head with one of her fans. Of course, Break stood up as soon as he could; making the scene feel like a criminal got caught slacking off.

Hence, everyone woke up.

"Hehee, ladies, I shall show you a very interesting video," stated Break as he played the video which he recorded last night.

The video showed exactly what the boys were doing and so making them all blush in embarrassment, especially Oz who was now flushed red and running into the closet. All the boys, except Break, soon followed Oz inside the closet while the girls were laughing very hard and Break grinning widely.

Of course, there was no video of Oz mistaking Jack for Gil because it would make a sea of nosebleed in the mansion.

-The end-

I hope its okay, considering this is my first fanfic, haha. I apologize for any OOCness and mistakes I have made, I am human by the way, so don't make harsh flames or I would have to hit you with a fire extinguisher. I'm not joking, I hope… Haha and thanks for reading.


End file.
